The Love Of Riches
by ShadowElite
Summary: The prince has decided to choose his bride at the upcoming ball. Always wanting to become someone rich and respected, Kamiya Kaoru is determined to go all out. But is being rich really what she wants? Or is it something more? KxK


**The Love Of Riches**

By: ShadowElite

Disclaimer: Rk is not mine.

AN: Haven't been working on my old ficcys lately, but when this idea entered my head, I just HAD to write it. It is the one most likely to get completed the fastest since I really, really liked the concept of this ficcy. Hope you like it too!

(Will edit it further when i return from my vacation.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Purpose

-

"Kamiya Kaoru!"

I woke up with a start. Did a bomb go off or something? I hurriedly checked myself. Fingers? Check. Two legs? Check. All the rest? Check. I smiled with relief. Strange, I started to frown as I felt my head. Why is there a big bump on my forehead? When I woke up this morning, I was sure I had no bumps on my head.

"Kamiya Kaoru!!"

A broom handle hit me on my head, giving it another bruise. Oh, so that's where it came from.

"Aww! That hurt, Misao!" I glared at the petite figure standing in the doorway, with the said broom in hand.

"You deserved it! Why the hell were you sleeping? You were supposed to help out with the chores!" She snapped at me with annoyance.

"I was!" I said indignantly. "I was just resting my eyes for a while."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh really. Then why are all the wet clothes still in the basket beside you?" I smiled guiltily. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Forget it. Just help me hang them to dry."

I smiled brightly as I carried the basket outside. I turned to Misao excitedly. "You just have to hear the latest dream I had!" I said enthusiastically.

" I dreamt that I bumped into someone on the way to the market and he turned out to be a prince! We felt in love with each other and he took me away to his beautiful castle! How romantic! How-"

"Utterly cliché?" added Misao dryly.

"It's not that cliché, and furthermore, your dreams are worse then mine." I retorted with slight annoyance. "But can you just imagine? All the riches! No more hungry days or snide looks thrown our way!" My eyes gleamed at the prospect. Sadly, Misao didn't look overly impressed with my awe-inspiring speech.

"Stop daydreaming about riches and stuff. You know that real happiness doesn't need money." She replied. She scowled and said, "Stop hugging my wet shirt! You'll get it dirty!" She snatched it out of my hands and proceeded to hang it.

"A girl is allowed to dream…" I said with a slight pout.

As I took out another piece of clothing to dry, drifts of mindless gossip passed my way, accompanied by the trademark aroma of expensive perfumes. My body tensed up as they past our house. They were the snobbish ladies from well-known, rich families, with absolute distaste of commoners. All dressed in the latest fashions, they walked past us with their heads held high. One of them began to chatter excitedly.

"Have you heard? The Prince has decided to choose his bride from the upcoming mid-spring ball!"

"Of course I've heard! It is the latest news! Everyone is to be invited! Well, except them of course." She threw Misao and me a haughty look. Too interested in their conversation to bother, I ignored her petty insult.

Another girl giggled, adding, "Imagine if they were invited? What would they wear? Old outdated farming dresses?"

They all burst out laughing.

"Seriously, how can they compare to us? They will just be a laughingstock!" Their giggles faded away, as they sauntered off.

"Do you believe their arrogance?" I said angrily. "They think they are so pretty and oh so gorgeous. Please!" I squeezed out the water from the clothing in my hands with more force then intended.

"I'm angry too." Misao sighed wistfully. " But they do have a point. If we turned up, we'll just look like fools. Not just the clothes, but the way we move and talk as well!"

I sighed. What can we do? We can't turn into noble ladies with perfect manners overnight. Unless… My eyes lit up at the thought. Misao looked at me wryly. "Oh no. You have an idea?"

I grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop whatever she was doing.

"I have an idea."

"Oh great."

"I'm going to the ball."

I laughed lightly as Misao groaned. Well, you can't blame her. I have had some rather crazy ideas in the past.

Putting the final icing on the cake, I looked her in the eye and said. "You are going to help me."

"Knew that was coming." Misao said resignedly.

I smiled at her defeated expression. Although it seemed like she hated it, I knew she wanted to get back at those girls with the same vehemence that I had. I hung up the last piece of clothing with a satisfied grin.

With a determined tone, I started to speak. "Okay. First, I need a person to tutor me on the basic propriety, what to say, how to say it, which spoon to use and blah. He or she will also teach me basic ballroom dancing and the rest of those royalty stuff." I smiled resolutely. "Next, I will need a handsome, unbelievably sexy escort to assist me in difficult situations and to grab the crowd's attention. Then, I will need the best makeup, accessories and all that, finishing up with one helluva of a gown."

"Everyone will be so 'wowed' at my presence and the prince will absolutely fall in love with me. He will choose me above all the rest of those snobbish ladies and ooh! All the riches, baby!" Simply to die for! I sighed at the wonderful ending.

"It's a nice ending, Kaoru-chan. But how exactly are you going to pull it off?"

I grabbed Misao by the arm and grinned. "With you."

"Oh crap."

"Please?" I pleaded Misao with my adorable puppy eyes.

"Gah! Fine!" I hugged Misao tightly and she hugged me back, just as tight.

"Well, let's get started! That ball is only one and a half months away! By time I'm done with you, that prince is so yours!" She ended off with a confident smile.

Oh yes! Prince, here I come!

* * *

AN: Pretty short first chapter as I'd just wanted to introduce the main plot and stuff. Hint! Take note of the dream that Kaoru had. Of course, the ending won't turn out like that, but just…yeah. You'll get what I mean at the later chapters.


End file.
